Snippets
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: A brief insight into Diego's thoughts during the moments he shared with Shira. Diego/Shira


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Ice Age unfortunately

**Title**

Snippets

**Summary**

A brief insight into Diego's thoughts during the moments he shared with Shira

**.**

Wow, was the first thing Diego had thought as soon as a fine looking female sabre appeared a few feet before him. He hadn't seen another sabre in a long time and had been considering he might've be the last of his kind, but nope. He wasn't alone. He looked at her admiringly – grey fur, stripes, cute little sabres… - wait, cute? Snap out of it Diego, he told himself. She came to him now, desperately trying to reach their floating piece of land.

She eventually reached them, her eyes fixed on no one else but Diego. He looked down at her, an amused smirk on his face. Manny reached down and lifted the sabre up from the water and dropped her onto their platform much to Diego's disdain. "Two sloths, a mammoth and a sabretooth? You sound like the start of a bad joke," she spat.

"And we, saved you, so that makes you the punchline, Kitty," Diego retorted, feeling quite pleased with himself for that comeback.

She was less than impressed. "Don't. Call. Me. Kitty."

"Okay, I won't… Kitty."

Shira growled, revealing her fangs. Feisty feline, Diego thought.

"If they kiss I'm gonna puke!" Granny said, breaking the mood.

Diego felt like he had just been giving a plate of vegetables and fruit instead. "What? No! That's never going to happen! Shira too, looked equally disgusted. Like I would ever fall, Diego thought, turning away from the female feline.

.

Somehow, Shira looked so innocent and vulnerable trapped in the tree jail. She looked lonely and sad. Diego couldn't quite explain it, but he felt drawn to her. So he walked over to her jail and stood at the entrance, pushing a bowl of water over to her prison. She immediately growled at his presence. "Easy, kitty… this is water… you need it," he said softly.

Shira snorted. "I don't need anything from you." She turned her back, nose up in the air. Diego sighed, trying to remember the lessons his father had taught him about dealing with female sabres. Now what was that lesson… he wished he had paid better attention when he was a juvenile sabre. Oh, that's right. Be nice. Patient. And don't react with anger. Do not fight back, that's what the female sabre wants.

But how was he expected to remain calm when this female sabre acted like he was the most unpleasant creature on the island? She didn't seem to affected by the presence of Sid, the most repulsive creature in the herd, so why the hate? "Fine, die of thirst. That'll really show me," Diego snapped. He turned to walk away when Shira spoke again.

"Wait. I'll take it." He stopped and turned around, giving the female a surprised look. "Thank you," she added, her tone laced with poison.

"You know, you have a way of saying 'thank you' that makes it sound like drop dead," Diego replied flatly.

She smiled sweetly. "It's a gift."

Diego willed himself to remain calm. After many long months of putting up with Sid, he had learnt to control his temper. But he wasn't sure for how much longer he could remain reasonably calm with Shira around.

.

He paced back and forth in the darkest hours of the night, unable to find a moment's rest. His head was plagued with disturbing… unsettling thoughts and he hoped some exercise would make those thoughts go away. But they didn't. "I don't know what's wrong with me: I can't eat, can't sleep; I think I'm coming down with something."

Manny chuckled. "I know what you've got, the 'L' word," he teased.

"Yeah, leprosy!" Sid exclaimed.

Did Sid even know what leprosy was? Diego thought. "No, Sid, no. It's four letters, starts with 'L' and ends with 'E'," Manny continued, in a really annoying teasing voice. Diego felt a stab of irritation. Just what was that fat mammoth getting at it anyway?

"Ah, lice!" Sid said.

Manny shook his head. "No. Diego, my friend, is in love."

Diego wanted to laugh. In love? Never! He was a rugged tough manly-sabre, not some lovestruck feline. "No," he remarked, shooting Manny a 'Shut up' glare.

"A rugged sabre like you… and a rugged sabre like her…" Sid teased.

Great, Diego thought. Now a sloth was making fun of him. "No, no and no," he said heatedly, turning away from his two friends. He headed towards the cliff's edge to get away from their laughter. In love with a pirate. Yeah right."

.

"You don't have to go back to Gutt. You can stay with us… with me," Diego said, looking at her through pleading eyes.

For once, she didn't look at him with hatred. "I…" She closed her eyes then nodded, reopening them again. "You're right."

Diego wanted to say more things but there was no time. Gutt was rapidly approaching them. Together, the sabres sprinted towards the cliff's edge where freedom awaited them. Manny urged his friend to jump and Diego did. He landed on all four legs besides his friend, then looked back, expecting to see Shira right behind him.

She was still on the cliff. "No…" he mumbled. She didn't jump. Why? Was she scared to make the jump? Or had she decided to betray him at the last moment? Did Gutt still hold that much power over her? Whatever her reasons were, he felt sick to the belly.

.

"So, still want me on your scurvy crew? Shira mocked, sidling up next to Diego, a hint of amusement on her face.

He grinned. "Of course." What reasons would he have for saying no? She was strong. She was beautiful. She was graceful. She was-

"There he goes again, he's getting that misty eye looked in his eyes," Ellie teased, trading grins with her mate, Manny.

Sid, on the other hand, looked quite concerned. "Are you sure he's not coming down with leprosy or lice after all?" All animals present gave Sid a look that read, 'please tell me you are joking'. A smile broke out on his face. "I'm just joking."

"Shall we get away from all this noise?" Shira said, looking at Diego.

He nodded. "That sounds like a pretty good idea. Got any place in mind?"

"Follow me… if you can keep up, that is." She winked then broke out into a sprint in the opposite direction to where the herd was standing. He shook his head, amused, and chased after her. Gutt might've brought them a whole world of trouble, but it had brought him Shira so he couldn't quite hate the giant ape.

**.**

A short one shot! It's not my best effort, but I'm a little rusty since it's been a quite a number of months since I wrote an Ice Age one shot. I hope you enjoyed it despite the short length. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
